


Bound

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all <a href="http://frostedtigerlily.tumblr.com">frostedtigerlily</a>'s fault.  ALL HER FAULT.  She gave me an idea where somehow Ellis gets Nick into some handcuffs and he finds out that Nick actually <i>likes</i> it.  And of course smut is involved.  And a bit of alcohol.  I'm not going to lie, this is pretty much gratuitous PWP.  So yeah.</p><p>Nick/Ellis.  But with a little bit of submissive!Nick.  Post-apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedtigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedtigerlily/gifts).



“Lord, it’s good to be home,” Ellis said as he stumbled through the door of their house, making sure to rid himself of his keys onto the little table in the foyer as he passed by it. They clattered loudly onto the wood surface and slid, nearly skidding off the side.

 

“Yeah, a couple more drinks and we would’ve had to catch a cab back,” Nick admitted with a smile and shake of his head as he shut the door behind them and turned the deadbolt. “Or find a hotel to stay at for the night.”

 

Ellis chuckled as he moved closer to Nick and heavily leaned into his chest for support, finding himself a little bit unsteady on his feet. “Well that wouldn’t have been so bad. We could’ve had some fun at a hotel,” he joked with a lopsided grin as he tilted his chin up to look at his boyfriend.

 

“We can have some fun _here_ too,” Nick suggested lowly with a smirk before dipping his head down so that he could nip at Ellis’ neck.

 

“ _Now_ yer talkin’,” Ellis got out with a sigh while enjoying the gentle nibbles teasing his skin. “I’m glad ya shaved tonight, ‘cuz this would be ticklish as hell if ya hadn’t.”

 

“Can’t have you giggling while I’m trying to get you into bed,” Nick remarked with a grin and a chuckle against Ellis’ now-damp flesh. “Speaking of, let’s get you over there, huh? Then the _real_ fun can start.”

 

Ellis laughed and he grasped onto the lapels of Nick’s shirt. Partly to be playful, but also partly because he was feeling a little bit wobbly. “Only if ya help me get to the bedroom first. I’m kinda startin’ to feel that last beer I had.”

 

“Christ, who would’ve ever thought that you were such a _lightweight_ after all of the shit you said you’d done before,” Nick teased as he stood upright so that he could wind a supportive arm behind Ellis’ back. “C’mon killer, let’s go.”

 

“’Kay, but you lead the way,” Ellis insisted with a half-lidded smile as he grabbed at his boyfriend’s arm to help keep himself upright.

 

After a somewhat slow but wobbly walk through the living room, Nick finally had Ellis at the edge of their bed. “Easy kiddo,” he murmured as he moved to help the mechanic sit down onto the mattress, scooting himself around the front so that he could ease his boyfriend back.

 

“I’m jus’ a lil’ tipsy, I ain’t injured or nothin’,” Ellis protested with a chuckle as he took a seat on the bed without _too_ much help from Nick. “’Course, talkin’ ‘bout bein’ injured sure brings back some memories.”

 

“Try not to kill the mood, sport,” Nick said with a snort as he gazed down at Ellis with a knowing smile. “We’ve got plenty of time to talk about the _good old days_ ,” he remarked a little sarcastically while making motions with his hands. “But right now, I want this night to have a _happy ending_.” Nick smirked as he leered down at his Southern-born boyfriend. “So that means we need to get those clothes off of you.”

 

Ellis gave a laugh as he flopped back onto the mattress. “You might need to help me with that too,” he fibbed. He didn’t _really_ need help with getting stripped naked, but he knew how much that revved Nick’s engine. Ellis rolled his head to gaze over at the nightstand and grinned. “Oh yeah, an’ we need to get the lube too.”

 

“Always thinking of everything, huh kiddo?” Nick replied with a grin of his own as he leaned over to start ridding Ellis of his jeans.

 

“Of course. Gotta be well prepared an’ all,” Ellis said as he wiggled his hips while Nick tugged him free of his clothing. They had done it a _couple_ of times without the proper stuff needed, back when the world had gone to hell in a handbasket, and that shit _hurt_ the next day. _And_ the day after. So he sure as hell didn’t want to go without ever _again_. Ellis reached up to the drawer of their nightstand and tugged it open, and then felt around the inside for the tube that he was seeking. Instead, his fingers brushed against something cool and metal. “Oh man, I almost fergot ya had these!” Ellis exclaimed as he pulled the silver handcuffs out to dangle them in front of Nick.

 

When Nick saw what Ellis had uncovered, his eyes widened slightly, but only for a brief moment. “Yeah, we’ve had some good times with those,” he said with a breathy chuckle, recalling one of those particular times in his head. He could still remember the jangling of the cuffs hitting the headboard as he fucked his boyfriend, and the sound of the delicious moans that he drew from Ellis’ throat because of it. “I can use them on you again tonight if you want,” Nick offered lowly as he started to pull Ellis’ shirt up over his head.

 

Ellis was forced to drop the cuffs onto the bed as Nick continued to undress him, and once his t-shirt was off, he gave a little shake of his head to get his hair out of his eyes. “I mean, I guess we can do that, if yer wantin’ to.” He grinned. “Ya know _I_ had a good time the last time you had me hooked up in these things.”

 

“Yeah, I _do_ know,” Nick growled as he grabbed the cuffs and easily clasped one of the silver rings around Ellis’ wrist. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance of _that._ ”

 

Ellis chuckled as he lifted his hand up and caught a glance of the flash of silver now seated snugly around his wrist. “Or, we could try somethin’ _different_ instead,” he teased, reaching over and managing to slide the other end of the cuffs around Nick’s wrist and then closing it with a click.

 

When he felt and saw the metal close over his skin, Nick sort of _paused_ and stared at the restraint with a glassy expression. After a moment though, he looked back up and gave Ellis a half-hearted glare while giving a little shake of his handcuffed hand. “Cut that shit out, sport.”

 

 _Wait a minute… Does he like that?_ Ellis asked himself in slight disbelief after catching Nick’s reaction. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, he didn’t know, but he _never_ would have thought that Nick would have been into getting handcuffed. Especially with _his_ past. Anyone would think that someone who had routinely been in and out of jail would despise even _seeing_ a set of handcuffs. But now he was goddamn _curious_. Ellis rolled to the side and managed to get himself out of the cuffs using his free hand; since they had used them a few times, he was pretty familiar with how the release mechanism worked.

 

“What are you doing there, kiddo?” Nick asked curiously as he watched Ellis mess around with the handcuffs. When the Southerner got himself free, he was a _little_ disappointed because he _kind of_ wouldn’t have minded having a go at his boyfriend cuffed to the bed again. But if that wasn’t what Ellis wanted, then he was fine with that. There’d be plenty of other nights for that sort of thing after all. “I guess I’ll just get this off then, if you’re not interested,” he said with a chuckle, moving to reach for his own cuffed wrist.

 

“Who said I ain’t interested?” Ellis asked with a mischievous grin. He saw his chance to answer his unspoken question when Nick moved to unfasten the silver ring around his wrist. Sitting up quickly and ignoring the brief wave of wooziness he felt from all the beers he had consumed earlier, he grasped at the free end of the handcuffs and flicked it down onto Nick’s other wrist, effectively cuffing both of the older man’s hands together.

 

Nick could only stare down at his now-restrained hands, the metal glinting in the dim light of the bedroom, and he faltered in vocalizing any protests right away. He gave a faint lick of his lips and narrowed his eyes down at Ellis. “Okay, _very_ funny Ellis, now get these _off_ of me.”

 

 _Holy shit, he really does like it_ , Ellis thought as he studied Nick’s face. He could just _tell_ that Nick wasn’t exactly angry, even if he was trying to _act_ like he was. He’d seen Nick pissed off enough times to know what the _real_ thing was like after all, and he definitely wasn’t mad. _Wait a minute,_ he thought as he glanced down briefly at Nick’s groin. When he spotted the telltale bulge there, he couldn’t help but grin widely. _He ain’t mad at all, he’s turned on as all hell. Can’t hide that._ “Nuh-uh, we’re gonna keep _those_ on,” he announced as he got up from the bed. Slightly drunk or not, he wasn’t going to miss _this_ chance for the world. “An’ yer jus’ gonna lay back an’ let Ellis take care of ya.”

 

“ _What_?” Nick spat out as he watched Ellis clumsily slide off of the mattress and then step in front of him; naked no less. “Look sport, this isn’t _exactly_ what I had in mind,” he said with an uneasy chuckle before giving a nervous lick of his lips. Hiding the fact that being handcuffed got him _hot_ was going to be harder and harder for him to conceal as the night progressed. Nick glanced slyly at Ellis’ naked form as a distraction, taking a moment to drink in the sight of his hot boyfriend. Although maybe that was a mistake too, since he was finding himself getting even _hotter_ as he stared at Ellis. “Look, just take these off and I’ll give you whatever you want, okay El?”

 

Ellis just shook his head as he moved in closer, to where his naked body was now pressing against Nick’s clothed one. “How ‘bout you leave ‘em on an’ I still get whatever I want?” He asked as he looked up to meet Nick’s eyes while giving him a playful smile. “I promise ya I ain’t gonna do anythin’ ya don’t like.”

 

Nick’s first reaction was to say _hell no_ , but as he met Ellis’ blue-eyed stare, and saw the pleading look in the kid’s eyes, he knew he was _done_. He could never resist it whenever Ellis gave him the puppy-dog eyes, and this time was no exception. “ _Okay_ ,” Nick said with a huff of resignation and a shake of his head. He couldn’t hide the slight quirk at the corner of his lips, though. “What have you got in store, kiddo?”

 

A wide grin broke out on Ellis’ face when he realized that Nick was actually _giving in_ and letting him take control. “Well, how ‘bout fer starters, we get’cha back on the bed?” He suggested as he placed the palm of his hand upon Nick’s chest. He winked and briefly gave a little ruffle of the chest hair poking out of his boyfriend’s shirt before moving to shove him backwards.

 

“Okay fine, I’m on the bed,” Nick said with a chuckle as the slight push had him hitting his back against the mattress. The bedframe squeaked in protest with the sudden weight of Nick’s body, but it had seen much worse before. “Now what?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, both eager and curious to see what the mechanic had in store for him.

 

“Now, _this_ is where the fun starts,” Ellis replied a bit matter-of-factly as he climbed up onto the bed and nestled himself in between Nick’s legs. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, still in disbelief that Nick was actually _letting_ him take charge for once. _I’d better not screw anythin’ up, otherwise I ain’t never gonna hear the end of this,_ he thought as he started to work on getting Nick’s pants undone.

 

“Okay, yeah, _now_ we’re talking,” Nick said as he craned his neck to watch Ellis unzipping his fly. It was kind of awkward for him to just sit and watch while his hands were cuffed, since he was pretty accustomed to being the one to take the lead in bed, but he figured that Ellis would probably make up for that with whatever it was that he had in mind.

 

Once Ellis had Nick’s slacks undone, he didn’t waste any time in sliding his hand into the Northerner’s underwear. “Christ, ya sure are hard,” he muttered as he shoved the cloth aside and took the length into his hand. Ellis glanced at it briefly, noting that Nick was both hard _and_ wet, and then dipped down so that he could take his cock into his mouth.

 

Nick gasped in surprise when Ellis wrapped his lips around his dick, and then he moaned lowly as he realized that the kid was _sucking him off_. Not that Ellis hadn’t done it _many_ times before, since blowjobs from the Southerner was something that Nick could _never_ get enough of. But in this situation, it was kind of unexpected. “Shit, that’s good Ellis,” he murmured, giving a jerk of his cuffed hands at the stimulation. He wanted nothing more than to grasp at Ellis’ hair while his boyfriend serviced him, and he was finding himself getting a little bit frustrated because he _couldn’t_. That didn’t stop him from trying though, a grunt escaping his lips as he made an attempt to reach his hands down to where Ellis’ head was bobbing up and down. Unfortunately for him, the kid was _just_ out of reach.

 

Ellis eagerly worked Nick’s cock with his tongue and lips, knowing _exactly_ how much the older man enjoyed it whenever he gave him a good blowjob. While Nick’s dick was still in his mouth, he allowed himself to take a peek up at his boyfriend, and he was _more_ than pleased when he saw Nick trying to reach down towards him. _Too bad ya can’t,_ Ellis thought mischievously before taking the entire length in his mouth.

 

“Shit, Ellis… that’s _good_ ,” Nick groaned when Ellis started to deep-throat him, letting his head flop back into the pillow. “Don’t stop.” Even though he didn’t have much or hell, _any_ control over what was going on, he had to admit that the kid was right; Ellis hadn’t done anything he didn’t like. At least not _yet_ , anyway.

 

Ellis couldn’t help but grin at the words of encouragement, and he enthusiastically dragged his lips up and down the length of Nick’s shaft for a little while longer before pulling himself off with a pop. “Now it’s time fer the _real_ fun to start,” Ellis promised as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, and he then moved to clamber over towards the nightstand once again.

 

“But I was having fun _already_ ,” Nick whined as he watched Ellis rummage through the drawer of the nightstand, tempted to smack his boyfriend’s rump that was now poking out tantalizingly close to his face. But when he moved his still-bound hands in order to do so, he realized that it would be kind of hard to even _attempt_ that, so he just settled for watching Ellis with his arms rested on his stomach.

 

“Well, we’re gonna have even _more_ fun,” Ellis announced proudly as he pulled the tube of lubricant out of the drawer. As he put the tube aside for the moment, he glanced down at Nick’s handcuffed wrists. “But first we’re gonna get ya ready fer what’s comin’ up next,” he said with a crooked grin as he maneuvered his way onto Nick’s lap. With a brief lick of his lips, he grasped at both of Nick’s hands and lifted them up. “Now, jus’ relax, ‘kay darlin’?”

 

Nick couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the combination of Ellis straddling his lap and the tug of the handcuffs at his wrists, even though he _tried_ to hide it. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed with a nod as he allowed his arms to be maneuvered by his Southern boyfriend. As Ellis was unsurprisingly pulling his arms up over his head, Nick caught a glance of the kid’s erection now bobbing in between his legs as he moved. He smirked, knowing that sometimes it seemed like Ellis got off more on giving him head rather than him actually receiving it. Which was more than all _right_ with him.

 

“There,” Ellis stated as he carefully tugged Nick’s arms up and hooked the chain of the handcuffs over the headboard of the bed. “Now that’s more like it,” he said with a smile as he leaned in to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Nick greedily returned the kiss, sliding his tongue in between Ellis’ parted lips, and eager to regain _some_ semblance of control. The way his hands were now strung up on the bed made him feel somewhat vulnerable, which he both liked _and_ hated, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to reveal _that_ particular little fact to Ellis.

 

Ellis made a little grunt when Nick deepened the kiss, enjoying the warmth and the sweet taste of his boyfriend flooding his mouth. His eyes threatened to flutter shut as their mouths melded, but then he quickly remembered that _he_ was the one that was supposed to be calling the shots. Ellis pulled away from the kiss and then gave a little click of his tongue while giving Nick a grin. “I _know_ what yer tryin’ to do, an’ it ain’t gonna work this time,” he teased as he leaned in to start unbuttoning Nick’s shirt. Usually he was happy to give in to whatever Nick wanted, but not today. Today it was _his_ turn.

 

“You got me kiddo,” Nick chuckled breathlessly with a smirk, his eyes flicking downwards to where Ellis’ fingers were working on his shirt. “Maybe next time then.”

 

Ellis nodded as he pulled the last button free and tugged Nick’s shirt open. “Yeah, next time,” he agreed as he briefly raked a hand through the hair on the Northerner’s chest. With a playful grin on his face, he then shifted his position so that he could tug his boyfriend’s pants down a little further. He didn’t plan on taking them off _all_ of the way, but just enough so that he could do what he wanted.

 

Nick grinned as he curiously watched Ellis tug at his pants and underwear some more. When the kid stopped pulling them down at mid-thigh, he was somewhat relieved since he still wasn’t _exactly_ sure what Ellis was up to. He _did_ say that he wasn’t going to do anything that he didn’t like, and it seemed like the mechanic was going to hold up his end of the bargain. The unknown soon became clear though, when Nick saw Ellis pick up the lubricant from the mattress. “Yeah, okay,” he got out with an eager huff of breath while he flexed his wrists above his head, the chain of the handcuffs lightly jingling with the movement.

 

“You like that?” Ellis teased when he popped the cap on the tube open with a snap. “I bet yer gonna like this even more,” he said as he squeezed some of the clear goop out into his palm. Ellis didn’t even wait for a reply from Nick before he put the container back down and started to smear the stuff onto his boyfriend’s dick while a cheeky smile remained upon his lips.

 

“God _yeah_ ,” Nick breathed, watching through half-lidded eyes as Ellis spread the lubricant onto his cock. The sensation of the lube on his skin was cool at first, just as it always was, but he warmed up quickly with some help from the smooth motion of Ellis’ hand gliding up and down his shaft. Nick could feel himself getting a little more excited as things moved along towards something that he knew that he was going to _thoroughly_ enjoy. “So uh, what are you going to do next, kiddo?” He asked curiously, even though the answer was _more_ than obvious. After all, he was handcuffed to a bed with his boyfriend lubing up his dick; there were only _so_ many options.

 

“Well, if yer _really_ wantin’ to know, I was jus’ thinkin’ that I was gonna take ya fer a ride,” Ellis answered with a slightly wicked curl to his lip, lifting his eyes to meet Nick’s downwards stare. “I reckon that’d be all right with ya, ain’t it?”

 

“Hell yeah it is,” Nick practically growled, while giving a tug of his bound wrists in anticipation. The chain rattled with the motion, while the firm pressure of the metal pressing into his skin only served to rile himself up even more. “Come on sport, what are you waiting for?” He asked a bit impatiently, _more_ than ready to get the show on the road. Having Ellis ride his dick was one thing, something that he sure as _hell_ enjoyed the many times they’d done it, but he was silently kind of looking forward to Ellis doing it while he was tied up.

 

Ellis, in a way, sort of wanted to drag it out some more, to _really_ tease Nick to get him back for all of the times that he had been teased and tortured in the past, but having his boyfriend tied up and just raring to go was pretty _damn_ irresistible. So much so that he let go of Nick’s cock and climbed into the Northerner’s lap with a devilish grin. “I reckon I ain’t waitin’ fer nothin’ now,” he joked as he lifted and shifted his hips to position himself over Nick’s length. He could have given a show of stretching himself out and tormented Nick even more, but he was kind of eager to get on the gambler’s dick and get a move on, especially since opportunities like _these_ didn’t come up too often. Besides, they usually did it _enough_ that he wasn’t worried about hurting himself or anything like that. Ellis sucked in a breath, before finally starting to slowly lower himself down on his boyfriend’s awaiting prick.

 

Nick watched with eager anticipation as Ellis got ready to take his cock, briefly holding his breath when he felt the kid’s skin brush against the tip. He thought for a brief moment that the mechanic was going to tease him some more, but when he witnessed and felt Ellis sinking down upon his slickened shaft, he couldn’t help but allow a moan to escape his lips. He tugged at his restraints, briefly forgetting that they were _there_ , but instinctively wanting to give a stroke of Ellis’ hips or a grab of his ass nonetheless. Instead, he just grunted in frustration at the fact that he couldn’t even _touch_ his boyfriend while the chain rattled against the headboard uselessly. “I _hate_ you, Ellis,” Nick got out while a pout settled upon his thin lips.

 

“Well, I still like you, Nick,” Ellis playfully replied, his voice straining slightly as he gently eased himself down further, sucking in a breath at the sensation of being stretched out. “I mean, I _more_ than like ya,” he went on, glancing towards his boyfriend and giving him a cheeky grin. He couldn’t help but marvel at how _hot_ Nick looked there all tied up to the bed and at his mercy, even _with_ the slightly irked look on his face. But he could tell that even if Nick _seemed_ like he was annoyed, the flush on his cheeks and the clouded appearance of his eyes betrayed his _real_ feelings. _Yeah, we’ll have to do this again sometime, if Nick’ll let me again,_ Ellis thought to himself as he dropped his hips, gasping when he was finally filled up _completely_ to the hilt. “Oh Lord, that’s _good_.”

 

“I know you do, kiddo,” Nick said with a grin in return. It was no secret that Ellis could get a little _mushy_ at times, and it seemed like this time was no different than the others. He was about to say something else to the mechanic, but when he was suddenly assaulted with the sensation of warmth now _fully_ surrounding his dick, he could only groan while the back of his head smacked against the headboard. “ _Christ_ sport, give me a little warning next time, won’t you?” Nick whined, waving his hands uselessly while his head throbbed.

 

“Nope,” Ellis answered with a shake of his head while he planted his hands against the mattress right next to Nick’s sides. “I’m in charge of this ride.” With those matter-of-fact words, he started moving, lifting his hips up only to quickly lower them back down onto Nick’s shaft.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nick gasped out when Ellis got down to business right away, the pleasurable sensation quickly making him forget about the pain in his head. He could only sit there and watch as Ellis moved, the kid’s muscles flexing and tensing as he slid up and down on his slick shaft. “Shit, that’s good, that’s _good_ ,” he got out as he continued to stare, giving another half-hearted tug at his cuffed wrists.

 

“Yeah, it’s _real_ good,” Ellis agreed with a smile while easily bobbing up and down on Nick’s length. “It always is, darlin’.” The jingle of metal drew his attention to where Nick was pulling at his restraints again, and suddenly he was _curious_ about something. _Nick’s always doin’ this to me whenever he’s got me all tied up._ Leaning forward, he reached a hand out and used a couple of his fingers to pull at the chain of the handcuffs, tugging it up, which in turn caused Nick’s hands to raise slightly.

 

When Ellis started to pull on the cuffs, which caused the metal to dig into his skin as his hands were tugged further up above his head, mentally Nick was yelling at Ellis to stop, only because he didn’t want his dirty little secret to get out. But instead, he gave a shudder and a moan at the sensation while closing his eyes shamefully, his cock giving a hard twitch inside of the Southerner. “Shit,” Nick hissed out while turning his head away from Ellis. Being a previously convicted felon who had a _thing_ for being handcuffed was definitely fucked up, he knew that. But he had already sunk _this_ far, so he figured he might as well go all the way. “Just… don’t stop kiddo.”

 

Ellis was downright _astounded_ at the reaction that he got from Nick by the simple movement, his mouth dropping open with a gasp of disbelief. _Guess I was right, who would’ve thought?_ “Oh, I ain’t plannin’ on stoppin’, darlin’,” Ellis purred as he let go of the chain and rocked back onto Nick’s cock. “You don’t gotta worry ‘bout that none.”

 

Nick groaned as Ellis kept his promise by keeping up a steady rhythm as he rode him _hard_. The kid wasn’t dumb though, making sure to tug on the handcuffs every once in a while, which in turn caused another gasp, or a moan, or a _curse_ to drop from his lips. With all of the teasing and the way that Ellis was just outright _fucking_ himself on his cock, it wasn’t long before Nick was at the point where he was skating the edge of release. Ellis was usually pretty enthusiastic about sex, but Nick couldn’t remember a time when it had been like _this_. “God kiddo, I’m gonna come.”

 

Ellis had been thoroughly _enjoying_ this turn of events, savoring every little noise that _he_ was causing Nick to make. Usually it was the other way around, with the Northerner bearing down on him and causing him to moan and groan beneath him. Not that he minded that at _all_ , hell he _loved_ that shit, but a little change was nice too. “Come on then,” Ellis got out with a grunt as he shoved himself back down on Nick’s cock, trying to angle himself to hit that pleasurable spot inside. It wouldn’t be long for him either, what with how thick and hard his boyfriend’s dick was, and how goddamn _good_ it felt every time he pushed down hard onto it. If his own dripping cock bobbing between his legs was any indication, it was going to be much _sooner_ than later.

 

Nick’s torso coiled tightly in warning, and he couldn’t help himself from emitting a low whine as he finally reached his climax. “Ah _fuck_ , Ellis… ” He got out as he came, his eyes closed tightly while his hips involuntarily rocked up, and he filled his boyfriend with his warm release. As Nick rode out his orgasm, his wrists strained against the cool metal of the handcuffs, which elevated the sensations that much _more_.

 

“Lord, yeah,” Ellis murmured as he felt Nick get rock hard inside of him just before he let go. He could _never_ get enough of that warm sensation whenever the Northerner finished in him, and this time was no different. “Guess ya liked that more than ya wanna admit,” Ellis teased as he kept moving, knowing that he only had a few more moments to make things count before Nick’s erection waned. He focused on the satisfied expression on his boyfriend’s face while he continued to bounce up and down, while letting his hand creep down in between his legs so that he could jerk himself off to completion as well. It didn’t take long before Ellis was gasping and groaning in Nick’s lap, finding himself on the brink of losing it a _lot_ sooner than he thought. After a few more firm strokes of his hand, he threw his head back while moaning loudly as he found his own release, and made a mess of his bare stomach while doing it.

 

Even though Nick was in a post-orgasm daze, he still watched Ellis raptly with hooded eyes, enjoying the sight of the mechanic fucking and jerking himself to completion. “Fuck yeah, kiddo,” Nick encouraged with a raspy whisper, a shiver running through him as he felt the telltale clench around his shaft just before Ellis tumbled over the edge as well. After a few moments of harsh breathing and reveling in the pleasurable feelings still buzzing through him, Nick gave a tilt of his head as he grinned at the younger man. “So, are you going to let me go now?” He asked with a playful pull of his hands, causing the chain of the handcuffs to rattle loudly. “Or are you going to clean us _both_ up?”

 

“Mmm yeah, I reckon I can take those off now,” Ellis murmured as he carefully leaned forward so that he could reach his hands up towards the handcuffs, while trying not to smear the cum streaked across his stomach onto Nick’s torso as well. He unhooked the chain from the bedframe and gently unfastened the cuffs from Nick’s wrists, tossing them to the floor once his boyfriend was free. Ellis then gave the Northerner a relaxed smile. “That was _real_ nice, darlin.”

 

Once his hands were free, Nick flexed his wrists and rubbed at them in order to get some of the circulation going again. His fingers were a little numb after the time his hands spent dangling above him, and soon he felt that feeling of pins and needles coursing through them. While shaking it off both literally and figuratively, he met Ellis’ smile with one of his own. “Yeah, that was good… _great_ actually,” he admitted with a chuckle. Nick took a moment to admire the mechanic before sitting up just enough so that he could capture Ellis’ plush lips with his own. “I love you, kiddo,” he mumbled softly against his boyfriend’s mouth before kissing him again. Even though Ellis rambled on about anything and everything on a regular basis, he never really questioned Nick about anything, especially the things that turned him on. And for that, he was grateful.

 

“I love ya too,” Ellis replied in between kisses. “We’ll have to do this again sometime, don’tcha think?”

 

Nick pulled away from the Southerner, the corners of his eyes crinkling while a smirk formed on his lips. “It’ll be _your_ turn next time though, sport.” He glanced down at the sticky, tacky mess on Ellis’s stomach and grimaced. “But before we even _think_ about that, you need to get yourself cleaned up. We _both_ do.”

 

“Yeah, I reckon we do,” Ellis said with a little laugh, almost afraid to _move_ from Nick’s lap due to the even greater mess that he knew would ensue. “You wanna take a shower with me?”

 

Now that his hands were free, Nick took the opportunity that he was unable to before, and slid a hand behind Ellis’ back in order to grab at his ass. “You betcha, kiddo,” he answered while giving Ellis an almost _lecherous_ grin.

 

Ellis flushed slightly at the gesture before finally moving to get off of his boyfriend, wincing when he felt something wet and sticky slowly slide down his inner thigh. “Well all right then, let’s go. Before we gotta clean the sheets too.”

 

Nick let go of Ellis’ behind, although a smirk was still firmly planted on his lips. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”


End file.
